mrpeoplefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
We have all been there; we didn't know something fairly important, and tec ended up giving us a long lecture on it. Now, we can prevent it from happening again General Medieval Roleplay FAQ Who created Medieval Roleplay? : TecmagDiams created it. How long has Medieval Roleplay been on ROBLOX? : The place spot for Medieval Roleplay has been on ROBLOX since September 18,2008 : *Might need to check with Tec, there were previous games prior to MRP's existance that took up the slot* I really like this game. Is there a group for it? Yes, there is. It is located here. ---- Admin FAQ Can I be an admin plzzzzz? * If at any point a player "requests" adminship in ANY way, shape, or form, and is NOT responding to a previous invitation to become one, sent personally by TecmagDiams, then he/she/it will most likely have lost ANY chance they had prior to the initial request, and some respect. Or a lot, depending on how they asked. Depending on how you ask, and who you ask, and specificaly WHAT you are asking (Instead of "CAN HAS ADMIN pl0x!?!?!", you say "What are the chances of someone like me becoming admin?") there can be different reactions. Generally it's safe to go about your roleplaying life without EVER asking about adminship. Or at least, not in front of anyone important. If I cannot ask for admin, how can I become one? * Participating regularly, following and enforcing the rules, and sending in reports will increase your chances of getting an admin position on MRP. Recommendations from admins may also increase your chances of becoming one. Who are the admins? * A (potentially incomplete) list of all the admins is located here. NOTE that the Medieval Roleplay Official Mod Group does '''not '''actually have any' actual list as to the admins on Medieval''. The Archmage, and Mage ranks are ''not'' updated, and do not contain all admins, and may even contain individuals who have ''lost'' their rank. ---- Roleplay FAQ What is Roleplaying? Remember when you were little and you used to play dress-up or "pretend"? Roleplaying is an advanced version of that game. Roleplaying is a way for people to express themselves and their creativity while having fun at the same time. Roleplaying was popularized with Dungeons and Dragons, a pen-and-paper (PnP) RPG. Since the dawn of the computer age, roleplaying has shifted from board games to video games. Roleplaying is very different than roleplaying by yourself, as there are rules you need to follow, to ensure both you, and other people have a good time. What is OOC Chat? * OOC, or out of character, is when you are talking to other players as yourself not your character. To use it, place "()" around what you want to say. Occasionally people might put ((...)), ..., .., and anything like that. There is not a real rule as how to mark it. Why is OOC so important? I don't want to waste my time signaling it. * Sometimes, OOC chatting can become fairly random, Let's say you say *shoots with gun* in OOC chat. If you do not use the signals of OOCing, an admin or another roleplayer can easily become confused on whether you are doing it in the roleplay or not. It also pisses admins off when people start chatting up friends, without the usage of OOC symbols. How do I signal actions on MRP? * '*'' * ''~'' : ' or''' * '-' : Actions are generally described with symbols, to set them apart from the rest of roleplay, often using these symbols. : Another fairly common method is that actions have no symbols, and then marking IC talk with "..." and the OCC as described below. : Either can be used in first person, or third person contexts, thought many users may opt for the former, using mixes of first person and third person texts. Why do I have to signal everything here? It's soooo boring. * It makes it easier for others to know what your character is doing. If you don't signal anything, a person has a hard time telling whether you are speaking it through character, acting it out, or using OOC chat. ( Note : Given enough common sense and enough experience, roleplayers usually can tell whether someone is speaking, or doing an action... It's generally OOC that bugs people...) ---- Class FAQ What is a class? * A class is the occupation your character has in the roleplay. Can other players acess the admin spawns/classes? No. What is a special class? * A special class is a class nobody else but those gifted the class by an admin can get to. They include: Student of Magic , Dark Knight , Rouge ,and Paladin . Archmages (high admins) can gift all these classes, but mages (low admins) can only gift Student of Magic. Note that technically Student of Magic is a gift only class, the others COULD be given permanently to some players (By Tec), as it has been done in previous versions of the game. However, the giving of permanent usage to players hasn't happened in quite some time (so it's not wrong to group them as gift classes). Can I change my class during the roleplay? * Yes, you can, but it is advised you change it because of the roleplay. People generally frown upon changing your class because you are bored or you want to be in another class. If you really are bored, create a new character for that class. Can I free the slaves ? * This is one of the most common thing roleplayers complain about. If a person is in the slave class, they probably want to roleplay in that class, not be freed ten seconds later. If you really want to free them, ask them in OOC whether they will let you or not. It's also some out of character anyways. Most people pick slaves to be a slave, so they play as the role. The same principle applies with a guard acting as a person letting thieves and bandits through. Can I be Ezio from Assassin's Creed? This is a Chat log from a chat that took place on 8/31/11 and until further notice is in effect and will be followed as a rule. "Nate Brony" 'is Also known as Deathinator, a well known Admin of MRP. '"Professor Farnsworth" is Splat31, a frequent player. 16:57 Professor Farnsworth: you know Ezio from Assassin's creed? 16:57 Nate Brony: No, I was just playing Assassin's Creed earlier. :/ 16:58 Professor Farnsworth: Is he allowed to be roleplayed as at MRP? 16:59 Nate Brony: Not unless you're Rogue. 16:59 Nate Brony: Or, actually no. 16:59 Nate Brony: Not even Rogue. 16:59 Nate Brony: That's just no. ---- Object Usage FAQ My class key won't let me open this door! * A class key is specific to each'' class''. Certain classes will, of course, be unable to open certain doors. It wouldn't make much sense for say, a Peasant to be able to open any of the important Security post doors, which the Guards use to regulate flow through the town's many gates. How do I use a lockpick? * First, pull out your lockpick and click on a door. A screen should pop up with a small game. The goal of the game is to put all the yellow rectangles into the green zones. To do this, click on one of the yellow rectangles; it should appear at the top and start moving down. When it gets into the green zone, click anywhere on the lockpick GUI.. If you click while it is out of the green zone, every rectangle will move to the bottom of the screen. After so many resets, your lockpick will break. If you get every rectangle into the green zones, the door will open. ---- Amulet FAQ What are amulets? *Amulets are t-shirts that allow you to use very little magic in the roleplay. Its powers are described in the description of each amulet. Where can I find amulets? * Tecmagdiam's t-shirt inventory has all the amulets that are allowed on Medieval Roleplay I found a cheaper amulet in the catalogue. Can I use it? * No. In fact, you have a good chance of not even being permitted to go to Medieval, or at least, function properly ingame. You see, only official amulets created by TecmagDiams are permitted to be used at Medieval Roleplay. Depending on the circumstances, the "cheaper amulet" in question is either STOLEN from TecmagDiams, and is currently being sold at a cheaper price, or it is a totally unrelated amulet made for other purposes. IF an amulet falls into the former category, it will be detected'', whether or not your character is currently wearing it,'' and your screen will be blocked with a message stating you own stolen property, effectively preventing you from playing easily. This message will remain there for as long as the stolen property remains in your inventory (Aka Your Roblox Stuff). If an amulet falls into the latter category, you simply cannot use it. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'. How do I report a stolen amulet? To successfully report a stolen amulet, it is best to do these steps: *IMMEDIATELY report the amulet to Tecmagdiams. Provide a link and, if given, any other stolen amulets from that person *If you can, put something in the comments, say that the amulet is stolen. *If you know someone who has the stolen amulet in their inventory, advise them to delete it, as they may not be able to play MRP with a stolen amulet in their inventory. Please note that it may take some time before a stolen amulet is no longer allowed in the game. If an admin catches you using a stolen amulet in-game, you risk being banned from the server with a sent report to Tecmagdiams. ---- Calling in the Cavalry (AKA; What do I do about Rulebreakers?) FAQ Anti-Roleplayers Remain calm: Some Anti-Roleplayers are scheming. They will attempt to push you to the boiling point, at which they hope you will spout racism, homophobia, swearing, etc. DO NOT DO THIS OR IT WILL BE YOU ON THE OTHER END! Everything He/She Says is Wrong. He has three things he hopes to accomplish by doing this: 1. Simply ruining your day: No further explanation needed. 2. Discouraging you from continuing your RP: The AR wants to ruin the RP you have now. He will say anything, from "RPers wear stupid hats" to something along the lines of "RPers support terrorism" If you can believe those lies from the AR's mouth, he can probably sell you his phlegm for a million dollars too. 3. Saving Their Account: After telling them that you've reported them, they'll say ANYTHING to save themselves. They know they're screwed once that ticket is answered. Be ready for taunts. Be ready to be called anything. He'll do ANYTHING. He knows his griefing days are over, one way or another. Apologies are Fake: "OMG IM SRY PLZ DONT REPORT!!!!1!1!" is likely something you'll hear from the Anti-Roleplayer. Now, it's wrong to hold a grudge BUT: This apology is completely fake. You can't let him off the hook, you have to report them anyway. If not they'll just grief somebody else. Real Life Criminals don't get off the hook by saying "OMG SRY" so why should they? HELP! Someone is breaking the rules in my server! *Before contacting an admin or Tec, you must warn the person breaking the rules what he/she is doing wrong. This will make sure the person knows what he/she is doing is wrong. If he/she continues, contact an admin if any are on. After doing this, send a report to Tec. How do I send a report to tec? *First, go to TecmagDiams' ROBLOX profile. Then, click on "Send Message". : To improve your chances of your report being read and logged, follow some of these tips: : -You MUST put "REPORT: (Insert name here)" in the subject line. Tec has said many times he disregards all PMs with no subjects. : -State what rules the person was breaking. If you warned him before you sent the report, say that you did and whether the person stopped rulebreaking or not. : -If an admin came into the server, say what he/she did to the rulebreaker. What is an example of a good report? *Please note that there are multiple ways to send in a report. This method is commonly used by one of the admins. The report below is only a sample and did not happen. :: Subject: Report: Acebatonfan ::: Message: '''At around 2:30 PM on 1-1-01 acebatonfan came into the server and started godmodding by mass killing everyone in the server. I told her what she is doing is against the rules, but she disregarded me and then began claiming she is a magical fairy princess. Admin1 came into the server and punished her for five minutes. Acebatonfan continued to rulebreak, and Admin1 banned her from the server. What is an example of a bad report? *As with the good report, this report is only a fictorious sample. In general, a "bad" report is one that has no subject, lacks grammar and spelling, and is really hard to understand. * *: '''Subject: (None) *: Message: acebatonfan wuz gadmodin ban her plzzzzz and caled me mean :( can u make me adminz 2 : : ---- Technical Issues I can't open any of my GUI's! :*When a GUI won't open, server lag is usually the main culprit. To fix this, you simply need to be patient and wait for the lag to go away. A simple test to see if it is server lag or not is to reset your character. If your character does not spawn after a few seconds and/or your health bar is still green, you are experiencing server lag. Various Rumors Admins can only gift two people a special class per server. :*This is completely false. As stated by Tecmagdiams: "Welcome back to Fact or False! Today's Rumor:You may only SoM two people per server at a time. Well that my dear is FALSE! SoM is an unrestricted gift ability for admins. If I wanted it restricted, believe me I would just have scripted it. :D See you next time on, Fact, or False!" Admins, though, have to present some common sense when gifting people. Usually, admins won't gift the entire server, and they usually only gift people they know will be responsible with it. MRP is slowly dieing away and is being replaced by noobs. :*There really is no way to tell whether this rumor is true. Various roleplayers are coming and going, and there are always people who come to MRP for the first time. As the more experienced people leave, newer roleplayers replace them. Soon, the new players may become the experienced roleplayers. :: Remember, we have all started out as that inexperienced roleplayer. Category:Medieval Roleplay